


Midnight Snack

by aubzylynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubzylynn/pseuds/aubzylynn
Summary: Bucky is unable to fall back asleep, so he goes downstairs for a midnight snack.





	Midnight Snack

Bucky felt the edges of consciousness creep up. He welcomed waking, because he was eager to share his dream with you. It would make you laugh. Like, laugh til you cried. Cap was on the moon and… Shit, nope. Wait. It’s right there at the edge of his brain. What was Cap doing? Was it even Cap? It was gone. He couldn’t remember the dream anymore. Damn.

Bucky turned over to his other side to make himself more comfortable. He bunched his pillow up under his head and reached for you. His hand brushed against your soft bare shoulder. He opened his eyes to the dark room and smiled when his gaze landed on you.

You were laying on your stomach, arms wrapped around your pillow. You were snoring softly, and your hair cascaded around your head like a messy halo. Bucky grazed his fingertips over your arm, up your neck and jaw, until he was gently brushing away the hair from your face. He wanted to trace your features and kiss you until you woke up. He was even content to simply cradle your sleeping face in his hands, but you needed your sleep. He did, too. It had been well over a week since he had slept through the night.

With that thought, he reluctantly dropped his hand from your cheek, shifted onto his back, and closed his eyes once more. He didn’t even want to look at the clock. He knew it was late; and if he knew what time it was, he would only obsess over it. Bucky heard a deep sigh from the foot of the bed, a lot of shifting, and eventually, joints popping. No. No, no,  _no–_

Your dog, Captain, nosed Bucky’s skin until the dog’s huge spotted head was under his arm. Bucky thought that maybe - just maybe - if he laid still and acted like he was sleeping, then Cap would go lay back down. The great big mutt huffed and licked Bucky every which way he could reach. When that didn’t work, he started whining gently. Cap was smart. He knew how far he would have to push Bucky to get his attention. Bucky felt his resolve starting to crumble right before the dog let out soft little barks.

“Captain, cut that out! Mom’s sleeping.” Bucky whispered sternly. Cap wagged his tail while staring Bucky down with his icy blue eyes, just happy to have attention. Bucky groaned. Looks like that was all the sleep he was getting tonight. “C’mon, Cap. Let’s go outside.”

The dog let out a happy little noise and padded out of your room, his shaggy speckled coat swaying with movement. Bucky brushed his hand over your cheek affectionately, kissed your shoulder, then hauled himself out of bed and made his way downstairs.

* * *

You rolled over, half asleep, and groped for Bucky. You wanted to bury your face into his chest or his neck or his hair. You weren’t particular about it. You just wanted to feel him beside you, to be surrounded by him. When your fingers met cooling blankets, you let out a disgruntled whine. You opened your eyes to see that his side of the bed was, in fact, empty. Again. Where did he keep going, you wondered? He frequently woke up in the middle of the night and was unable to get back to sleep. You never went to search for him; but, tonight, you were upset because you couldn’t snuggle with him, and you needed to see what was so damn important to keep him from you.

Grumpy, you tossed the blanket off of you and pulled on one of Bucky’s shirts. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you realized that Captain’s bed was empty. You made your way down the hall to the staircase and descended as quietly as possible. The bathroom, living room, and patio lights were all off. So, if Bucky was in the house, he had to be in the kitchen. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you made your way there. You heard a soft thumping and a chair scraping against the floor. Captain was probably begging for a treat. A soft smile played on your lips as you pushed open the saloon-style doors.

The sight before you stopped you completely.

Bucky Barnes was chin deep in an oreo, enthusiastically licking the cream out like he’d been starved for years. There was an open package in front of him that was nearly gone.  _Nearly gone?!_  You crossed your arms and cleared your throat loudly. Bucky jumped and looked up meekly. Even Captain looked embarrassed as he slunk off into a different room.

Bucky wiped his face, hoping to get rid of any cookie evidence. “Hey, doll.”

You wanted to laugh. He looked so startled. You bit the inside of your cheek trying to contain your smiles, and sent him a glare. “What do you think you’re doing?” you asked tightly, jutting a hip out.

Your boyfriend had never looked so small. He spluttered a half-assed apology and explanation, swearing that he would replace them. You ignored him. It was taking all of your willpower to not burst into laughter. You weren’t mad at him in the slightest; you really just liked to see him squirm. “I mean, you know I have trouble sleeping. And they just sounded so good…” he tried to use his wide-eyed puppy look on you.

You had to look away or your facade would crumble. He was so good at getting you to forgive him. You forced a frown. “I’m pissed, James Buchanan. First, I wake up and you’re gone _again_. All I wanted to do was cuddle with you.” You made your way to him, slowly. “Then, I come downstairs to find you not only eating my oreos, but eating them _incorrectly–_ ”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Y/N.” Bucky interjected. “Oreos are supposed to be taken apart and eaten. It’s science.”

You stopped and stared at him in disbelief. “Science?” You shook your head and padded to the fridge. “You’re an amateur. Dunking them in milk and eating them is far superior.”

Bucky scoffed, turning to face you as you got your glass of milk. “Amateur? I was alive when Oreos were first made, doll. And that’s disgusting. The cookie gets all mushy if you put it in milk.” The slightest hint of a smile was on his face.

“So, what do you do when you finish licking the cream out like a heathen? Just eat the cookie all by itself?” You made a noise like you were going to vomit and clutched your stomach for a dramatic effect. “That’s gross. You know the cream is the best part.” You sat on a bar stool next to him and reached for a cookie.

Bucky made sure to wait until your focus was on him. He locked gazes with you, opened a cookie up and licked it obscenely. “That’s why I eat it first.”

You held his stare, doing your _damnedest_  to not bite your lip and let your eyes go hazy. He knew how to use that mouth.  _Fuck._  Instead, you cleared your throat, licked your bottom lip, and preceded to dunk your oreo into the milk until the bubbles stopped. You bit the inside of your cheek to stifle your laughter. “Doing fancy tricks with your tongue isn’t gonna win this for you, Bucky. I mean, I still love you despite the undeniable fact that you eat oreos the wrong way.”

He laughed at you while you ate your milk drenched cookie. “If we have kids, we’ll have the answer. The superior way to eat oreos will be the dominant gene, obviously. Have you even tried to eat it this way?” Bucky prattled on about the highlights of his way to eat cookies, but you were stuck on the fact that he nonchalantly brought up having kids with you. Was he really planning that far ahead? The thought scared and thrilled you.

He was still passionately defending himself when you got off your bar stool and stood between Bucky’s open legs. You cupped his stubbled jaw and pressed your mouth against his feverishly. His debating abruptly stopped as he eagerly returned your kiss. He wrapped an arm around you and laced his long fingers through your hair and gripped you to him like he was trying to rebalance himself.

You pulled away slowly, smiling to yourself over the confused look on his face. He wasn’t the only one that could get easily turned on by your kisses. His warm, steel blue eyes smoldered yours instantly and he quirked an eyebrow at you, leaning in closely. “You get bonus points for tasting like cookies, but the debate is over for now.” Bucky reached for something behind you, chastely kissed your lips, then abruptly stood and left the kitchen.

Shout out to your boyfriend for effectively ruining the mood. Now it was your turn to be confused. “Babe, what do you mean?” you called. “This isn’t over.” You looked at the bright blue package of oreos and stopped. Your jaw dropped. “Bucky, you did not. I’m gonna kill you!” You pushed away from the counter and ran through the living room. “Those were mine! Why did you eat the last oreo?!” You ran up the stairs, following Bucky’s deep laughter.


End file.
